londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
London Borough of Camden
The London Borough of Camden is a borough of London, England, which forms part of Inner London. The southern reaches of Camden form part of Central London. Population and demographics The 2001 census gave Camden a population of 198,000, an undercount that was later revised to 202,600. The projected 2006 figure is 227,500. Camden is 73% white, 6% Bangladeshi and 6% African. 35% of householders are owner-occupiers; 86% of households live in purpose-built or converted flats. The borough is home to some of London's most desirable areas such as Hampstead, Dartmouth Park, the Holly Lodge Estate and Camden Town, as well as areas with higher unemployment and very high crime levels (especially drug crime) around Gospel Oak and, to a lesser extent, Somers Town. On 20 May 1999, The Camden New Journal newspaper documented 'Two Camdens' syndrome as a high profile phenomenon differentiating the characteristics of education services in its constituencies. In 2006, Dame Julia Neuberger's book reported similar variation as a characteristic of Camden's children's health services. Her insider's view was corroboration - in addition to the 2001 "Inequalities" report by Director of Public Health Dr. Maggie Barker, of "stark contrasts in" health and education opportunities - of earlier similar Audit Commission findings and a verification/update of the 1999 CNJ report. History The borough was created in 1965 from the former area of the metropolitan boroughs of Hampstead, Holborn, and St Pancras, which had formed part of the County of London. The borough was named after Camden Town, which had gained its name from Charles Pratt, 1st Earl Camden in 1795. Districts and environs The area is in the north side of the city, reaching from Holborn and Bloomsbury in the south to Hampstead Heath in the north. Neighbouring areas are the City of Westminster and the City of London to the south, Brent to the west, Barnet and Haringey to the north and Islington to the east. It covers all or part of the N1, N6, N7, N19, NW1, NW2, NW3, NW5, NW6, NW8, EC1, EC2, EC4, WC1, WC2, and W1 postcode areas. It contains parts of inner and central London. The districts of Camden are: *Agar Town *Belsize Park *Bloomsbury *Brondesbury *Camden Town *Chalk Farm *Covent Garden *Cricklewood *Dartmouth Park *Fitzrovia *Fortune Green *Frognal *Gospel Oak *Hampstead *Highgate *Holborn *Kentish Town *Kilburn *King's Cross Central *Kings Cross *Peckwater Estate *Primrose Hill *Regent's Park Estate *Saffron Hill *St Pancras *Somers Town *South Hampstead *Swiss Cottage *Tufnell Park *West End of London *West Hampstead Politics London Borough Council Camden's town hall is located in Euston Road/Judd Street near Kings Cross. The borough is divided into 18 wards each represented by 3 councillors. There are therefore 54 councillors in total who all elected every four years. The most recent election was on 3 May 2018 and the Labour Party retained control with 43 seats (a gain of 3). The Conservative Party forms the opposition group with 7 seats (a loss of 5). The Liberal Democrats have 3 seats, an increase of 2. The remaining seat was held held a Green Party councillor. Category:London Boroughs